PokeAdventures the Kanto chapters
by PokeNarutoDbzguy
Summary: Join Matt Red , Alice Leaf/Green  and Gary Blue  as they go on an epic journey through the Kanto region,meeting new people, cataloging species, chasing their dream and battling the evil team rocket along the way.
1. And so it begins

Summary: Join Matt(Red), Alice(Leaf) and Gary as they go on an epic journey throughout the Kanto region, meeting new people, cataloging species, chasing their dreams and battling the evil team rocket along the way.

It's me Pokenarutodbzguy back with the first chapter of my second story, I actually wrote this one before Nsc but I hadn't uploaded it before now. This one'll be about the adventures of the main characters of firered and leafgreen along with Gary in the Kanto region. But you can expect some Pokémon from different regions though, I should probably tell you that I'm better with Pokémon than Naruto battles so expect these to be better. The first few chapters will be short since they were pre written but they'll get kinda long starting with Viridian forest.

And just so you know, I don't own Pokémon or anything to do with it. On with the show!

**Chapter 1: And so it begins**

"_Mmmm…. Fried chicken, can I have some more Mom." _

"_Sure honey, but first you need to wake up." _

"_Huh?" _

"_Wake up." _

"WAKE UP DAMN IT!"

"HUH!" Matt jolted awake to see his twin sister (Fraternal) Alice glaring down at him.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU ALICE!"

"How can you be sleeping at a time like this Matt?"

"Huh?" Alice just sighed and bent down until their faces were inches apart.

"You forgot that today is the day we're supposed to go get our Pokémon from Prof. Oak didn't you." She said whilst pointing an accusing finger at him. Matt just laid there giving her his best impression of a fish before finally;

"SHIT!" Matt leaped out of bed and sprinted into the bathroom at inhuman speeds.

"Me and Gary will wait for you at the lab."

Half an hour later

"I'M HERE!" Matt said as he burst through the door to Prof. Oak's laboratory.

"Dude your late." Gary said turning to meet his friend.

"Alice and I already chose our Pokémon."

"You wanted Char right?" Alice said throwing him a pokeball.

"Hell yeah I did!" he said. "Let's go, Char!"

"Saura!"(Alice)

"Blake!"(If you can't tell something is definitely wrong with you) Three beams of light shot from the trainers respective pokeballs.

"Char!"

"Saur!"

"Squirtle!" the Pokémon said as they appeared before their trainers.

"Alright Char, me and you have been waiting a long time for this, we're going to be going on an awesome adventure now."

"Char Charmander Char (An adventure, really Matt this is so awesome)!"

"Hey Saura we're finally going on that big trip we were talking about."

"Saur Bulba Bulbasaur (wow really, I hope Char and Blake are coming)."

"Alright Blake, how'd you like to become the strongest Pokémon ever?"

"Squirtle Squirt Squirtle (M-me, the strongest Pokémon ever? I'D LOVE IT, can you really do that Gary."

"Hey guys I got to go get something from my sister, I'll be right back come on Blake."

"Squirt Squirt Squirtle Squirt Squirtle Squirt Squirt (You sisters house, is that where were going first, all right, see you later guys)."

"I've wanted to say this for a long time, Alice I challenge you to a battle."

"Ha, you actually think you can beat me, too funny, fine I'll humor you."

"Saur Bulba Bulbasaur Bulba Bulbasaur Bulba (I have to fight Char! Oh boy, this is going to hurt)."

"Char Charmander Char Char Charmander (Ha ha ha, relax Saura I'll go easy on ya)."

"Saur (Gee, thanks)."

"Alright Char lets start this off use scratch!"

"Charmander (Take this Saura)!"

"All right Saura dodge and use vine whip!" Saura rolled out of the way of Char's attack and shot two green vines out her back after the fire-type

"Bulba-Saur (Eat this you flaming overgrown lizard)! Saura shouted as she wrapped the vines around him, lifted him into the air and started to squeeze.

"That won't do any good Char use ember!"

"Char Charmander Char Char-Mander (I'm hurt Saura, but not as hurt as your about to be, EAT THIS)!" Char yelled as he shot a stream of small fireballs at Saura which hit dead on.

"SAUR (GAAH)!" Saura screamed as she was knocked off her feet, forcing her to let go of Char.

"Char Charmander Char Charmander (Sorry about buddy, guess I overdid it a little)."

"Come on Saura don't give up now, we can still win this."

"Saur Bulba BULBASAUR SAUR BULBA (Ohhh Owww, I'LL GET YOU FOR THAT YOU GIANT STINKING REPTILE)!"

"Char Charmander Char Charmander Char (Oh I'm sooo scared, come and get me you stupid plant)."

"SAUR (WHY YOU)!" Saura yelled and charged Char headfirst, Char jumped backwards dodging Saura's attack.

"Char Charmander Char (Come on, you can do better than that)."

"SAUR BULBA (I'LL GET YOU CHAR)!" Saura yelled as she charged again.

This cycle continued for the next few minutes while the two trainers tried (and failed) to get their Pokémon to listen until finally;

"Char Charmander Char (You can't catch me Saura)."

"SAAAAAAAUUUUURRR (AAAAAAAAARRRRRGGH)!" Saura charged Char at full speed, for a moment it looked like she was going to hit him but then Char side stepped and she came face to face with …. The wall. THUD Saura hit the wall full force and bounced back a few feet,

"_Saaauuur (Ooooowwww)._" she stood their dazed for a few minutes before collapsing.

"CHAAAARRRMAAANDEER (VICTORY IS MINE)!"

"*Sigh* You win, lets get you healed Saura."

"Yeah all right, way to go Char!"

"Char Charmander Char Char Charmander Char (I am Charmander, hear me roar)!" "Hey guys what happened?" said Gary as he walked through the door with Blake right behind him.

"Dude you just missed it I totally kicked Alice's ass in a battle!"

"Huh, well anyway I got a map from my sister."

"Really let me see."

"Squirt Squirtle Squirt Squirtle (Hey man what happened to Saura)?"

"Char Charmander Char Charmander (I totally destroyed her in a fight)."

"Squirtle Squirt Squirtle Squirt Squirt Squirtle, Squirtle Squirt Squirtle Squirt (Well no duh dude, you're a fire-type, she's a grass type what did you expect, I mean do you think you could do that to me)?"

"Char Charmander Char Char (I'd rather not try)."

"Squirtle Squirt (I thought so)."

"…. (…)"

"….. (…..)."

"Charmander Char Charmander (So what's Gary's sister like)?"

"Saur Bulba Bulba Saur Bulbasaur Bulba (Hey Blake, by the way Char I'm still going to get you)." Saura said appearing fully healed.

"Char Charmander Charmander Char (Well, Blake here was just about to tell me about Gary's sister)."

"Squirt Squirtle….. (Well she's kinda…)"

Meanwhile

"Alright let's go!" Matt said pumping his fist in the air.

"Alright!" Shouted Gary and Alice in unison.

"Hold on kids I have something for you here." Said Prof. Oak reaching into a box on his desk and pulling out three note pad like devices.

"Now as you three know when I was younger it was my dream to document every species of Pokémon in the world, I'm too old to fulfill that dream now but if you'll accept them I'd like you to use these Pokedexes to help me complete that dream."

"Sure we will professor Oak, since were going on an adventure were bound to see all kinds of Pokémon so it's just perfect." Matt said as Prof. Oak handed them each one of the contraptions.

"How do they work?" asked Alice.

"That's for you to find out, now take these, you can't catch Pokémon without them." said Prof. Oak whilst handing them each five red and white balls.

"Alright guys lets go, bye professor Oak, next time you see me I'm gonna the Kanto league champ!" said Matt as recalled Char and sprinted out the door.

"Wait for us dude/bro, catch ya later professor!" said Alice and Gary recalling their Pokémon and racing after him.

"Ah those kids, now then, I think I'll go have some lunch." said Prof. Oak walking to the back of his laboratory.

And that's chapter one, review, submit ideas, blah blah blah etc. later.


	2. Viridian City

Summary: Join Matt(Red), Alice(Leaf) and Gary as they go on an epic journey throughout the Kanto region, meeting new people, cataloging species, chasing their dreams and battling the evil team rocket along the way.

Pndg:I am back with chap two of PAKC, Expect some serious ass kicking in this chapter, and Matt, Gary and Alice all catch a Pokémon, but Matt's is a little strange, expect more humor in this chapter as well. I certainly hope you'll enjoy this chapter. Now On with the show!

**Chapter 2: Viridian City**

**On route 1**

"And so it begins!" yelled Matt pumping his fist in the air.

"Well Gary you're the one with the map how long will it take to get to Viridian city?"

"Let's see, it'll take about five hours."

**4 and a half hours later**

"That is why Medichams suck balls (Sorry to all the Medicham lovers out there)."

"Wow I didn't know that."

"In that case why would anyone want one?"

"That's what I'm saying."

Their conversation was cut short as two Rattatas and a Pidgey burst from the bushes with a look that said they were out for blood, the three stared on blankly for a moment before they realized what was happening, they took out their Pokedexes and the descriptions were.

"RATTATA, THE RAT POKEMON, ITS FANGS GROW CONTINUOUSLY SO IT GNAWS ON HARD THINGS TO WHITTLE THEM DOWN, IT IS VERY COWARDLY AND WILL RUN AT THE FIRST SIGN OF A STRONG OPPONENT OR A LOSING BATTLE."

"PIDGEY, THE GUST POKEMON, IT RARELY TRAVELS OUTSIDE OF FLOCKS BUT WHEN IT DOES IT HIDES IN TALL GRASS TO AVOID PREDATORS, IT IS A WELL KNOWN FACT THAT MEMBERS OF THE PIDGEY FAMILY AND MEMBERS OF THE SPEAROW EVOLUTION FAMILY ARE NATURAL BORN ENEMIES."

Matt's smirk grew into a full grin and he shouted "Awww Yeah, let's do this, go Char!" Matt yelled throwing his lone pokeball into the air, a white light shot from the sphere and hit the ground taking the form of a Pokémon before it retracted into the ball which fell into Matt's hand.

"Char Charmander (Bring it on)!"

"We can't let you have all the fun, go Saura!"

"Saur Bulba Bulbasaur Saur Saur Bulbasaur (Awww I was having a nice nap, oh well)."

"Hmph, I was hoping my first battle would be more of a challenge, oh well, go Blake."

"Squirtle Squirt Squirtle (Let's do this)." One of the Rattatas stepped forward growling at char.

"I guess I'm up first, let's start this off with ember!"

"Char Charmander (Eat this whiskers)!" Char took in a breath then blew out a volley of small fireballs, the Rattata dodged while charging towards Char but grunted as a few of the embers hit it (If you're wondering why the wild Pokémon haven't spoken its because they were raised not to do so in battle at least until they are captured) the Rattata jumped and bashed its head with Char's causing him to stumble back but remain standing,

"Char Char Charmander (Why you, take this)!" Char yelled as he swung his claws with as much force as he could muster and hit the Rattata sending it sprawling. Char smirked as the Rattata rose to its feet sending him a glare that would put Sasuke Uchiha to shame. It charged with its fangs bared and jumped intending to tackle Char again, Char however, wasn't about to let that happen and ducked under the attack

"Now finish it with ember!" Char tuned to face the still air born Rattata and blew out a volley of small fireballs, all of which hit their mark. The Rattata fell and rolled to a stop covered in burn marks. It stood slowly and sent one last glare at Char before running into the bushes, clearly it had had enough.

The 2nd Rattata sent a scowl at the 1st for its weakness before stepping forward itself.

"Alright Saura we're up." Alice said smirking.

"Saur Bulba Bulbasaur (Let's go bitch)." The Rattata growled angrily and charged at Saura intending to tackle her.

"Dodge and use vine whip!' Saura rolled out of the way of the attack and shot twin vines at the Rattata and then began whipping it repeatedly. Distracted by the stinging pain the Rattata didn't look where it was going and ran face first into *insert dramatic pause here* a tree. It stumbled dazed for a few seconds and then fell over unconscious. Saura groaned before saying "Saur Bulba Bulbasaur Bulba Bulbasaur Bulba (I know how you feel, not the most pleasant of sensations)."

"All right go Saura, you rule!" Alice said kneeling down to hug the grass type.

"Saur (I know)." The Pidgey just sighed at the display before coming forward.

"I guess it's our turn Blake, not that this will be too hard."

"Squirt Squirt (Okay boss)." The Pidgey took to the air and stared circling Blake.

"Blake use water gun!" Blake inhaled and shot out a stream of water at the air born Pidgey, however being an agile Pokémon it managed to dodge it continuously, Squirtle eventually had to stop to take a breath and seeing the opportunity it dived for a peck attack with its beak glowing white.

"Blake use withdraw!"

"Squirtle Squirt Squirtle (Take this sucker)." Blake drew his limbs into his shell causing the Pidgey to bounce off harmlessly (for Blake, not so much for the Pidgey) seizing the opportunity as the Pidgey stumbled around, clearly shaken by the impact Blake pushed his limbs back out and shot a full force water gun and hit the Pidgey sending it rolling back to hit a tree.

"That kind of speed is just what I need." Taking the chance before the Pidgey could come back to its senses Gary threw a pokeball which hit the Pidgey and pulled it inside, shake shake shake

'come on.' Gary thought, shake shake

'I can't believe Gary might get his first Pokémon before me.' Matt thought, shake shake

'I can't believe Gary's already catching his first Pokémon.' Alice thought.

Shake shake …. Ding.

"All right I caught a Pidgey!" Gary said.

"Go Gary/I need to catch a Pokémon."

"Squirtle Squirt Squirtle Squirt (All right, I got a new team mate)."

"Char/Saur (Lucky)."

Gary picked up the ball.

"I think I'll call you Ace." Gary said as he threw the ball into the air sending out his new Pokémon.

"Hey there Ace, you're going to be going with me now."

"Pidgey Pidgey Pidgey Pidgey Pidgey Pidgey (Ace huh? I like it, I won't let you down)." Ace said as he perched on Gary's shoulder

"All right let's get going, Gary needs to heal Ace and I need to buy a fishing rod."

"Why do you need to get a fishing rod?"

"Because, the 1st gym is a rock one and Char isn't going to cut it, if I'm going to win I'm going to need an edge."

"In that case let's hurry, the sooner we get to Viridian city the better." And with that the seven walked off with their destination more important than ever.

**3 hours and several wild Pokémon battles later**

"Pidgey Pidgey Pidgey Pidgey Pidgey Pidgey Pidgey Pidgey Pidgey Pidgey Pidgey Pidgey (Wow you guys rule, especially you Char I've never seen anyone take out so many Pokémon in a row)."

Char who was beaming with pride while the others where resting from their battles said "Char Charmander Char (Yeah, I know)."

"Pidgey Pidgey Pidgey Pidgey (I can't wait for my first battle)!"

"Char Charmander Char Char (I'm sure you'll do great)." At this moment the trainers entered around the back of the Pokémon Center where there Pokémon had been resting.

"Come on Char let's go, we've got some fishing to do."

"Charmander? Char Char Char Char? Char Char Charmander Charmander Char Char (Fishing? As in water types? I'm not looking forward to this)." Char said as he followed Matt back through the door. Seeing that he was gone the two turned back to their Pokémon.

"All right guys, we're going for a little walk."

"Matt would be coming with us but he's hell bent on catching that water-type."

"Everyone ready to go?" "Saur/Squirtle/Pidgey (Yeah)."

**Outskirts of Viridian city**

"All right Char this is the path to Viridian Lake." Matt said looking down the dirt road,

"You ready to catch a water type?"

Char, who was whispering to himself to be brave tried his best to be bold and said "Charmander Char (You bet I am)."

"That's great, it should be about a half an hour walk so let's get going!" Matt said as he walked off down the path with Char in tow.

"Charmander Char Charmander (This isn't going to be fun)."

"You say something buddy?" "Charmander Char (Nothing at all, let's go)!"

**Meanwhile in Viridian city **

"Squirt Squirtle Squirtle Squirt Squirtle (Why is it taking so long to get there)?" Blake whined as he, Saura and Ace where led down different streets by Gary and Alice who had their noses buried in the map.

"Bulbasaur Saur Bulba Saur Bulba Bulbasaur Saur Bulba (Yeah Char and Matt have probably already gotten to Viridian Lake)."

Ace, having flown over the city many times decided to enlighten his friends, "Pidgey Pidgey Pidgey Pidgey Pidgey Pidgey Pidgey Pidgey Pidgey Pidgey. Pidgey Pidgey Pidgey Pidgey (Route 22 is actually a lot farther away from the Pokémon Center than Lake Path is. But we're really close now)."

"Bulba Saur/Squirt Squirt (If you say so)." They replied before the three started chatting about something inconsequential.

"Let's see, turn left here and... Here we are!" Alice said as they stood at the beginning of Route 22.

"All right guys it's an hour and a half walk so let's get going."

"I wonder if Matt has gotten to Viridian Lake yet."

**Elsewhere**

"So this is Viridian Lake." Matt said looking out at the lake before him.

"Char Charmander Char Charmander Charmander Char Char Charmander (Not bad, it's pretty cool, you know what I am so ready for this)."

"That's what I like to hear, let's do this buddy." Matt sat down at the edge of the lake and cast his rod. "And now we wait."

"Charmander (Yeah, wait).

Outside Pokémon league HQ

"Wow, Matt wasn't kidding when he said this place is awesome!" Gary exclaimed as they stood outside Pokémon league HQ.

"Yeah they have everything in there!" "It's just too bad we have to leave now."

"Yeah."

"Hey Alice what's that over there." "Two wild Pokémon are fighting, it's a Pidgey and what's that?" Alice said as she took out her Pokedex;

"MANKEY, THE ANGER Pokémon, IT IS VERY TEMPERMENTAL AND QUICK TO ANGER, MUCH LIKE ITS EVOLUTION PRIMAPE ONCE IT STARTS CHASING SOMEONE IT WON'T STOP UNTIL IT CATCHES THEM."

The Pidgey dived at the clearly tired Mankey and gave it one last peck to finish it off before flying away.

"All right!" Gary said, "Go pokeb"

"NOT HAPPENING!" Alice said as she knocked Gary out of the way.

"Go Pokeball!" *Shake Shake Shake Shake... Ding*

"All right I caught a Mankey!" She yelled in glee while Gary laid on the ground in a disheveled heep.

**At Viridian Lake**

"Another damn Magikarp!" Matt said throwing the Pokémon back into the water.

"This is so boring."

"Charmander (I second that)."

"Let's try one last time buddy."

"Char (Fine)." Char said.

A few minutes later there was a strong pull on the rope.

"Get ready Char this is a strong one."

"Char Charmander (Okay let's do this)." After a few strong tugs a Spheal burst from the water and landed on the shore.

"SPHEAL! SPHEAL SPHEAL (AAAH! WHAT THE HELL)!"

"A Spheal? Matt said pulling out his Pokedex.

"SPHEAL, THE ICE BALL Pokémon, THEIR SHAPE AND PLAYFUL NATURE MAKE THEM POPULAR AS PETS, THEIR SPHERICAL SHAPE ALLOWS THEM TO REACH MUCH HIGHER SPEED THAN ONE WOULD THINK, IT AND ITS EVEOLUTIONS SEALEO AND WALREIN HAVE THE COLDEST ICE OF THE WATER-ICE TYPES."

"What's one of those doing here? Oh well I'm not complaining. Char use ember!" When Char sent him a questioning look Matt said;

"Don't worry it's a Water-Ice type fire attacks are neutral.

"Charmander Char Charmander (If you say so. Take this blue boy)!" Char said before blowing out a volley of fireballs which hit the Spheal and sent it skidding back. "

Spheal Spheal Spheal (It is on like Donkey Kong)." The Spheal (If your wondering why he's talking when he hasn't been caught yet it's because he knows he's probably going to get caught and he's a major rule breaker, it's the reason he got stuck in the lake (will be explained at a later date) and will lead to some sticky situations later on) said before shooting a water gun Char had to dive out of the way of.

"Tire him out Char."

"Charmander Char Char Char Charmander Charmander Char Char Charmander Char Charmander Charmander Char Charmander Char Char Charmander Char Charmander Charmander Char Char Charmander (I could try scratch but if I get that close I'll get hit with one of those water guns for sure, I guess I'll keep using ember cause like Matt said he's part Ice type so it's not like it won't do enough damage)."

"Charmander (Take this Tusky)."

The exchanges continued for a few minutes until both Pokémon were utterly exhausted.

"Nice work Char, go pokeball!" *Shake Shake Shake Shake Shake Shake... Ding*

"All right I caught a Spheal! Isn't this great Char...Char?" Matt looked over to see that Char had passed out from exhaustion.

"You earned a good rest return."

"I better get back, it's getting late and Gary and Alice are probably wondering where I am."

**2 days later**

"All right, training went great yesterday, Char, Frost (Spheal) I'm real proud of you guys, we're going to own Brock." (No I haven't skipped Viridian forest, their still in Viridian city).

"CHAR/SPHEAL (BOOYAH)."

"Saura, Fury (Mankey) you guys are looking great, because of your type we have the best chance at winning at the gym but I don't want you guys to underestimate those rock types."

"BULBASAUR/MANKEY (YES MAAM)."

"Well Blake, Ace this is going to be our first gym battle but I know you guys will do great."

"SQUIRTLE/PIDGEY (LET'S DO THIS)."

"We need a little practice, Alice, battle me."

"You're on." She said as they walked to the battlefield of the PokeCenter.

"Fury you're up."

"Mankey (It's on)."

"Ace let's do this!"

"Pidgey Pidgey (I am gonna own you)."

"Begin." "Alright Fury let's start this off with fury swipes." Fury charged towards Ace showing off his impressive speed.

"He's fast but you're not the only one with speed. Ace use quick attack." Gary said as Ace charged towards Fury at neck breaking speeds.

"He learned that already!" Alice yelled as Ace hit fury and sent him skidding back.

"Now use peck." (I know it's not supposed to learn that but this is my story and I'll do what I want)

"Pidgey Pidgey (Here I come again)."Ace charged towards Fury with its beak glowing white.

"Wait for it... now dodge and use karate chop."

"Mankey (Eat this bird)."At the last second Fury side stepped and hit Ace in the back forcing him to land. "Keep up the karate chops Fury." "

Counter with sand attack Ace." Ace regained his and used his wings to blow sand into Fury's eyes temporarily blinding him and giving Ace a chance to escape into the air

"Now use peck." Ace folded his wings and dived towards Fury.

"Same strategy as last time!"

"Not this time, switch to quick attack!" Ace's beak stopped glowing as he picked up speed leaving a white trail behind him.

"Pidgey (Here I come)."

"Mank (Oof)." Fury groaned as Ace hit him head on causing him to fall over.

"Now follow up with peck." As Fury was recovering Ace came around and hit him in the back causing him to fall over again.

"Heh heh it's over."

"Not yet." Alice said as Fury slowly stood up with his body glowing.

"What's that!" Gary yelled

"It's Fight or Flight, Fury's special ability, he gets a major boost in attack or speed when his energy is low." (The ability's name is fight or flight, when a Pokémon is low on health they will either get a speed boost or an attack boost)

"Pidgey Pidgey Pidgey (This doesn't look too good)."

"Mankey (It's on)."

"We're not going to be intimidated that easily use quick attack."

"Pidgey Pidgey (It's time to end this)." Ace yelled as he dived towards Fury at high speeds.

"Fury dodge and use karate chop." Fury sidestepped Ace and hit it in its back using karate chop causing him to fall and roll across the ground.

"Keep up the karate chops."

"Mankey (Alright)." Fury hit Ace two more times before he put some distance between them.

"Use sand attack Ace!"

"Fury go around it and use scratch." Fury went around the cloud of dust Ace whipped up but there was no one there.

"You fell right into my trap. Now Ace use peck and quick attack combined!"

"CRAP!" Fury turned around just in time to get nailed by Ace, the blow sent Fury rolling, but this time he didn't get up.

"Fury is unable to battle so the winner is Ace.

"Damn, good work Fury you take a long rest, return."

"You did good Ace return." Gary said as Ace finally collapsed.

"Feeling the pressure Alice?"

"You wish, Saura your up!'

"Bulbasaur (Let's do this)."

"It's up to you to win this for us, go Blake."

"Squirtle (It's on)."

"Use vine whip Saura."

"Not a chance, use withdraw Blake."

"Squirtle Squirt Squirt (Can't get me in here Saura)."

"Saur (Darn it)." Saura said as she made various futile attempts to get him out of his shell.

"So you're gonna play it that way huh, fine then, Saura switch to absorb!"

"Oh-oh."

"Saur Bulbasaur Bulbasaur Saur (Let's see your shell protect you from this)."

"Ugh (Ugh)." Blake grunted as Saura began draining his energy.

"Use rapid spin to escape."

"Saur (Damn)." Saura said as the friction from Blake's spinning burned through her vines.

"Squirtle Squirt Squirt Squirtle (It'll take more than that to beat me)."

"You wont get away that easily, use bullet seed Saura."

"Bulbasaur (Eat this blue boy)." Saura bent over and glowing seeds shot from the hole on her bud.

"Squirt (Aaahh)." Blake groaned while being continuously pelted by the seeds, after all, he was a water type so they hurt like hell.

"Counter with water gun!" Blake shot a stream of water into the line of fire, effectively deflecting the seeds.

"Use tackle Saura."

"Saur (Here I come)." Saura yelled as she charged Blake.

"Blake sidestep it." Blake sidestepped the attack only to have Saura make a one-hundred and eighty degree turn a hit him dead on causing him to stumble back.

"We learned from our battle with Matt, you're not gonna get away that easily, Saura tackle again."

"Squirtle sidestep it!"

"That's not gonna work, Saura you know what to do." Again Saura turned but this time Gary had a plan.

"Use water gun into her eyes!" Squirtle shot water into Saura's eyes causing her to miss him completely.

"Now use pound." Saura turned around just in time to be hit square in the face by Blake sending her skidding back.

"Keep up the pounds Blake."

"Counter with vine whip." Blake hissed in pain as Saura whipped him in the side sending him sprawling.

"Keep it up with absorb." Alice said as Saura lifted Blake into the air.

"Rapid spin."

"I don't think so, rap your vines around his limbs."

"Water gun to the eyes." Unfortunately the combination of being low on health and the constant pain of the absorb were too much and Squirtle fell into unconsciousness before it could.

"Bulba Bulbasaur (Victory is mine blue boy)." Saura said as she lowered Blake to the ground.

"Blake is unable to battle so the winner is Saura, the victory goes to Alice."

"Spheal Spheal Spheal Spheal Spheal Spheal Spheal Spheal Spheal (W-Wow th-their really strong, I d-don't know if I could beat them)."

"Char Charmander Charmander Char Charmander Char Char Charmander Char (Don't worry dude soon that'll be you out there and you'll do great)."

"Spheal Spheal (You really think so)?"

"Charmander Char Charmander Char Charmander (Of course I do, especially with the new moves you learned)."

"Spheal Spheal (I hope your right)."

"I'll get you next time."

"We'll see about that."

"Come on guys you gotta get your Pokémon healed we leave tomorrow morning."

**Inside the PokeCenter**

"So Matt how long will it take us to get through Viridian Forest?"

"Well Gary from this map says it's about a three day journey."

"I hope we run into some strong trainers."

"I know what you mean Alice I can't wait to use Frost in his first battle."

**With the Pokémon**

"Squirt Squirtle Squirt Squirtle Squirtle Squirt Squirtle Squirt Squirt Squirtle Squirt Squirtle Squirtle Squirt Squirtle (Hey Frost how did you end up in Viridian Lake? I've heard of your species in Cerulean cave but never in Viridian Lake)."

"Spheal Spheal Spheal (Well here's what happened)."

_**Flash Back (there are no humans in this flash back so I'll be writing the dialog normally)**_

"What are we gonna do with you?" asked a large male Walrein looking down at a young Spheal.

"I can't believe you would do that Frost."

"I'm sorry mom and dad we thought it would be funny."

"Funny? You sprayed water onto 50 rock types! You know that hurts them, imagine what would have happened if they found you." Frost was currently being lectured by his parents in their home in a section of Cerulean cave, the crime in question was that he and his friends a psyduck and a poliwag decided it would be funny to literally rain on the rock pride day parade.

They would have gotten away with it if it weren't for the fact that their parents were looking for them and their laughter alerted their parents to their presence, which brings us to the current situation.

"That's not a good excuse, you are grounded."

"But dad!"

"Don't argue with your father, go to your room." "Yes maam."

**3 days later**

"Me, your father and your sister are heading to town meeting, we'll be back later, remember you are not to leave this house or you will be severely punished."

"Yes maam." Spheal said as his parents left.

"Fat chance that's gonna happen."

**15 minutes later**

"Hahahahahahaha." Frost laughed as he watched Pokémon slip and slide on the currently icy floor. He was alone this time as he didn't want to drag his friends into it incase he got caught.

Unfortunately he laughed a little too loud which alerted the Pokémon to his presence.

"There he is up there!" said a large Rhyperior pointing at him.

"Uh-oh, time to skedaddle." He said as he started to roll away.

"After him." Unfortunately none of the Pokémon were able to get their footing on the slippery floor which allowed Frost to escape.

"Hahahahahahaha, you'll never take me alive!" unfortunately Frost wasn't looking where he was going and fell into a very fast moving river.

"CRAP!" Frost yelled as he was swept through many caverns and out into the open.

"What in the name of Arceus? Where am I?" he said as he looked around at the bright and unfamiliar landscape. Unfortunately he didn't have time to think about it as he was once again pulled underwater. When he surfaced again he was once again in a river with a roaring sound in the distance.

'What's that?' he thought as the sound grew louder, he soon got his answer as he was thrown over a water fall. He swam around for hours trying to figure out what to do until he spotted something shiny with a pink square on it.

"That looks tasty, I probably shouldn't do this but that's never stopped me before. " he wrapped his mouth around it and attempted to pull the block off, a few seconds later he found himself being pulled out of the water.

"AAAH, WHAT THE HELL!" he said as he looked over to see a boy and a Charmander who looked ready to fight.

_**End flashback**_

"Spheal Spheal (And the rest is history)."

"Mankey (Wow dude)."

"Spheal Spheal Spheal Spheal Spheal Spheal Spheal Spheal (It's not all bad, at least this way I'll get to see all of Kanto)." "

Squirtle Squirt Squirtle (That's a good way to look at it)."

"Bed time guys." Matt said as he entered the room "Char Charmander Char Charmander Charmander Char Char Charmander (He's right guys, we gotta be at full strength to kick ass tomorrow)."

And with that the Pokémon fell asleep. Imagining the heinous ass kickings they would be dealing out the next day.

**End**

And scene, we had some serious ass kickings in this chapter huh? And there's a lot more were that came from. Next chapter our heroes experience Viridian Forest, but let's just say mine's a little different from the one we've come to know.

Til then, Take care.


	3. Viridian Forest part 1

Summary: Join Matt(Red), Alice(Leaf) and Gary as they go on an epic journey throughout the Kanto region, meeting new people, cataloging species, chasing their dreams and battling the evil team rocket along the way.

Pndg: Iiii'm baaaaaaaaack…. With chapter three of Pakc. I promised this would be longer and it is. In fact it's longer than the other two combined. In any case, this chapter our heroes will be experiencing the trials of Viridian forest. They'll also meet some very special people in this chapter. I know you're probably tired of seeing me talk so on with the show!

**Chapter 3: Viridian Forest part 1**

"Rise and shine!" The trainers yelled as they entered the room where their Pokémon were staying.

"Spheal Spheal Spheal (Ugh, is it morning already)." Frost said as he and the other Pokémon woke up.

"Saur Bulba Saur Bulbasaur Saur Bulba (Yeah, I feel just as tired as I did last night)." Saura said as she rose to her feet.

"Come on guys, don't you want to get an early start bon those ass kickings you were going to deal out?" Gary asked with a smirk.

"Mankey Mank Mankey (YEAH, ASS KICKINGS RULE)! Yelled a now very awake Fury causing everyone in the room to sweat drop.

"Char Char Charmander Charmander (Wow, and I thought I loved kicking ass)."This proved to be the wrong thing to say as Fury then turned on him.

"Mankey Mank Mankey Mankey Mank Mankey (So you love ass kicking too? Then I'll warm up with you)! Fury yelled as she charged the unprepared fire type.

"CHARMANDER (WAIT WHAT)! That was all he got to say as Fury delivered a fierce karate chop knocking him to the ground.

"Hold on don't do that!" Alice yelled while the other Pokémon stared on in disbelief.

"Charmander Char Char (Oh it's on now. Take this)!" Char yelled as he rose to his feet and shot several embers at her point blank range.

"Darn it Char, don't encourage this!"

However, Fury ducked and the fireballs hit Saura instead.

"Saur Bulba Bulbasaur Saur Saur Bulba Bulba Bulbasaur Bulba Saur. (Damn it Char that frickin hurt, I'm gonna get you)!" Saura yelled as she charged Char vines blazing.

"CHAR (CRAP)!" Char yelled as he was assaulted by both members of Alice's team at once. But he didn't have this problem for long;

"Spheal Spheal Spheal Spheal (Hang on Char, the cavalry's coming)!" Frost yelled as he charged (or slid) into the fray, he blew out an icy wind witch hit Saura, causing her to jerk and slap both Blake and Ace across their faces with her vine.

To Blake it really hurt, of course Ace is a flying so it didn't hurt, but that didn't stop it from pissing him off. The two Pokémon looked at each other and came to a unanimous decision.

"Squirt/Pidgey (It's on)!" they yelled in unison as they charged in.

"GUYS NOOOOOOOO!"

**Two hours later**

It had taken ten minutes to break the war that had broken out between the Pokémon, and it had only been possible because most of them had been unconscious at that point. It had then taken another forty minutes to get all of them healed. Then it had taken the rest of the time to get all the supplies they needed. But now at ten o' clock they were finally ready.

"So long Nurse Joy, Olivia (Chansey), we're heading to Pewter City." Matt yelled as he, Alice and Gary exited the Pokémon center.

"So long kids." Nurse Joy replied.

"Chansey (Come back soon)." Olivia joined in.

**Outside the center**

"Alright Map bearer how long will it take us to get to Pewter?" Alice asked Gary as he buried his face in the map.

"Let's see, it'll us an hour to get to the Viridian border and…. Three days to get through Viridian Forest." He replied.

"Does it say anything about trainers or Pokémon we might find in there?" Matt asked excited by the chance to serve up some serious whoop-ass.

"God, is there any time you don't think about battling." His sister said, annoyed by him and his lust for battle.

"No. BUT WITH MY DREAM I DON'T HAVE TO!"

"And just what is your dream, to eat seventeen plates of ribs in one go?" Alice asked him jokingly.

"NO! That's just one of my dreams." He replied casing his friends to sweat drop.

"And besides, I shouldn't have to tell you what my main dream is. Weren't you paying attention when we left professor Oak's lab?"

_**Flashback**_

"_Alright guys lets go, bye professor Oak, next time you see me I'm gonna the Kanto league champ!" said Matt as recalled Char and sprinted out the door. _

"_Wait for us dude/bro, catch ya later professor!" said Alice and Gary recalling their Pokémon and racing after him_

_**End Flashback**_

"Oh yeah, you want to be the Kanto League champion." Gary said remembering the day in question.

"Exactly. What do you guys want to do with your lives?" Matt asked skeptically.

Gary and Alice looked at each other before shouting;

"We want to be a top Pokémon researching team!" they yelled in unison.

"Sounds boring." He said while scratching his chin causing his friends to fall anime style.

"IT IS NOT BORING!" they yelled at him as they sprang to their feet.

"Yes it is. And what I don't understand is if that's your dream why are you challenging Brock?"

"You're not the only one who likes a good battle." Gary replied.

"AND IT IS NOT BORING!" Alice yelled at him yet again.

"Whatever! The point is every battle brings me closer to my dream. NOW WHAT DOES THE FREAKING MAP SAY?" he yelled with a fire in his eyes.

"It says that there are a lot of bug Pokémon in there. And that they attract a lot of bug Pokémon trainers, so we might be in for a lot of battles." Gary said while reading the map.

"Alright, it is on like Donkey Kong!" Matt said jumping into the air excitedly. Alice however only heard one part of the conversation;

"D-Did you say b-b-bug Pokémon?"

Matt and Gary looked towards each other for clarification that she had really just said that.

"Do you still have that stupid fear of bugs?" Matt asked quirking an eyebrow.

"Yeah, aren't you a little old for that." Gary added.

"I'm not afraid of them anymore! I just don't like them, that's all." She said while blushing furiously.

"Sure you're not." The boys said while smirking.

"Can we just go now?" Alice said still blushing.

"Yeah, it is now ass kicking time." Matt said charging off. A moment later however, he came back.

"Which way is Viridian Forest?" Matt asked causing Gary and Alice to sweat drop.

**Entrance to Viridian Forest**

The three trainers were doing different things as they walked through the building that separated Viridian City from the entrance to Viridian Forest. Gary was going over a checklist, Matt was coming up with battle strategies and Alice was mentally steeling herself for her encounters of the bug kind.

However there wasn't much time for this as a young man who looked to be a few years older than them in a white lab coat ran up to them.

"Guys, I have a delivery here for you from professor Oak." The person said as he reached them.

"Hey it's one of professor Oak's errand boys." Matt said as the three of them turned around to face him.

"I'm not an errand boy! I'm a junior assistant." He yelled at the trainer.

"Whatever floats your boat buddy." Matt said while smirking.

"So what's the delivery?" Gary asked the young man.

"Professor Oak said that to get these you have to show me that you've each caught at least one Pokémon.

"Fine, here." They replied as they each showed him the two pokeballs that hung around their belts.

"Alright." He said as he took three red, blue and green devices from behind him.

"These are Pokenavs, they have a map, a built in phone, connect to the internet, they can search for people you're looking for, it can search the area for other trainers, it will help you keep track of your Pokémon's status and will let you see them in the V-tat (The V-tat is a virtual habitat which connects to their pokeballs, when a Pokémon is sent inside their pokeball they are sent here. They can play relax and hang out. Every trainer has their own V-tat for their Pokémon and every Pokémon they catch will be sent here. Trainers travelling together can connect their V-tats, creating one large habitat for all their Pokémon). You'll have to go through a manual process to get those last three features though. Hand me your pokeballs and I'll do it for you."

"Sure." They said as they handed him their pokeballs.

**Five minutes later**

"Done." He said as he handed them their pokeballs and the pokenavs.

"Why don't you try it out?"

Deciding to take his advice they turned them on and selected the V-tat feature.

"Let's see." Matt said as the picture came up on the screen.

"Blake and Frost are racing in the lake, Char, Ace and Fury are talking on the edge of the lake ad Saura's napping under a tree." He observed.

"This is pretty cool, tell gramps we said thanks." Gary said to the young man.

"Will do." He said as he turned to leave.

"Have fun with your job… errand boy." Matt called after him. The young man stopped but didn't turn around before he continued on his way.

"You really should stop teasing those guys you know." Alice said to her brother.

"I know I should…. But I'm not going to." He replied smirking.

"You're so annoying sometimes you know that."

"You're one to talk little miss I know everything."

"Can we just get going?" Gary asked annoyedly.

"Fine, but this isn't over." They yelled at each other before stomping off.

"*Sigh* This is going to be a long two days." Gary said as he followed them.

**Inside Viridian Forest**

"So this is Viridian forest?" Gary said as he and the others stood at the entrance of the large forest.

"It's pretty sunny in here for a forest." Alice observed, "_Now I'll be able to tell when the bugs are coming_." She whispered under her breath.

"Who cares, I want to battle somebody!" Matt yelled.

"Fine, we'll split up and meet here at six o' clock." Gary said as he marked a point on his pokenavs map and sent it to Matt and Alice.

"Okay." Matt replied.

"Split up? Guys?" she said. However there was no reply as both of them had already run off in different directions.

"_Oh no, I'm alone in a forest full of bugs_." But she didn't have time to ponder her misfortune as something touched her leg; she looked down and saw a Caterpie looking back at her.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" she kicked it away and ran off screaming leaving the poor Caterpie out cold on the ground.

**With Matt**

Matt ran through the forest looking for an opponent. He had six hours and was going to get in as much battling as he could.

"Come on, there's got to be a trainer around here somewhere." He said frustratedly. He had been searching for someone to battle for the last fifteen minutes and had had no luck so far. He had tried the trainer locater on his pokenav but apparently these bug catchers didn't carry technology with them on hunts.

"Darn it, get back here." Matt stopped running and looked over to see that the owner of the voice was a girl around his age chasing a Butterfree. She had long fiery red hair, wore a sleeveless white shirt, blue shorts and a straw hat with a blue stripe. She was carrying a blue and white net and had a blue and white box on her back (Anyone ever noticed that these guys seem to like blue and white a little too much?).

"Dang it!" she cried frustratedly as the Butterfree took to the trees. "That's the second Butterfree today."

Seeing an opportunity that he wouldn't let pass, he ran towards her before another distraction could come by.

"Hey, are you a Pokémon trainer?" Matt asked as he reached the girl.

"Yeah, the name's Anna and I'm gonna be the world's greatest bug maniac some day! What about you?" The girl replied proudly.

"My name's Matt, future Kanto league champion! I need to battle you to further my career!" Matt said just as proudly while reaching for Frost and Char's pokeballs on his belt.

"You're on" the girl replied reaching for her pack and pulling out three pokeballs. "Now which two should I use?" he pondered, but he didn't have to decide because Matt made the decision for her;

"How about a two on two battle?"Matt said holding his two pokeballs.

"That works for me." Anna said as she took out two pokeballs of her own.

"Me and my friends are heading to Pewter City to challenge Brock so I'm trying to battle as many people as I can to toughen up my team."

"Makes sense, but where are your friends?" Anna asked him curiously.

"We're going to meet up tonight, but I can't help but wonder what they're doing. Whatever let's battle!"

**Elsewhere **(Don't worry we'll get to Matt's battle soon enough)

"It should be somewhere around here." Gary said to himself as he stared at his pokenav's map. He was searching for the legendary temple of Mew, a shrine in which it was rumored that the legendary Pokémon slept.

"It looks like I'm in the right place, where is it?" he didn't have much time to think about this as he was hit from behind and knocked over by a Ladyba going full speed.

"What the heck! Oh what's that?" he asked himself as he pulled out his pokedex.

"LADYBA, THE FIVE STAR Pokémon AND A BUG FLYING-TYPE. IT IS VERY TIMID AND WILL BE AFRAID TO MOVE IF IT IS BY ITSELF, BECAUSE OF THIS IT USUALLY TRAVELS IN GROUPS. BECAUSE OF THE SHAPE OF ITS HANDS IT IS ABLE TO LEARN MOVES SUCH AS COMET PUNCH."

"Well if what the pokedex said is true then what are you doing all by yourself?" Gary asked the Pokémon.

"Lady Ba Lady Ladyba Ba Ladyba Ladyba Lady Ladyba Ba Lady Lady Ba Ladyba Ladyba Ba Ba Lady Ladyba Lady Ba Lady Ladyba Ba Ladyba Lady Lady Ladyba Ba Ladyba Ladyba (My name's Star. Me and my trainer and my friend Dusk got attacked by some Beedrill and separated. I've been trying to find her for half an hour but everything in here is so big and scary)."It explained to him sadly.

"Well that's awful, I know, I can help you find her." Gary offered much to Star's delight.

"Lady Ladyba Ba Lady Ladyba Ba (Really, that's great. Thank you so much)!" she yelled excitedly.

"No problem, does she have a pokenav?"

"Ladyba (Yeah, she does)."

"Good, that'll make this much easier. What's her name?" he asked as he brought up the search function on his pokenav.

"Ladyba (It's Marcie)."

"Searching. There she is, come on let's go." Gary said as he ran into the trees with Star in tow.

**At another point in the forest**

"Come on, pull yourself together, they're just bugs and you have Saura and Fury to protect you. What would Matt and Gary say if they saw you acting like this?" Alice was wondering though the forest, hand on her pokeballs, giving herself the classic 'I'm afraid but I'll try not to be' pep talk. She hadn't come across any bugs so far but she knew that could change instantly. In fact, it did.

The next thing she knew, the biggest bug she had ever seen jumped down from one of the trees in front of her. She gave it a once over, it was green, had wings and most importantly, _massive_ claws. She stared at it motionlessly and it stared back. This went on until;

"Scyther (What)?"

"!"

**Elsewhere in the forest**

"!"

Gary and Star stopped for a second as they heard the screeching yell that was undoubtedly Alice.

"Lady Ladyba Lady (What the heck was that)?"

"I think I know, but I'll deal with it later." Gary said as they ran off again.

**Also elsewhere in the forest**

"Go"

"!"

Anna was cut off as a loud scream rattled both her and Matt's ears.

"What in the name of Arceus was that?"

"I know what it is but I'll take care of it later, now let's do this." He said as he and Anna once again raised their pokeballs.

**In Pallet town**

"!"

"WHO? WHAT? WHERE? HOW?" Professor Oak yelled as he was rudely awoken from his otherwise peaceful nap.

"I guess it was nothing." He said as he drifted back to la-la land.

**Johto**

"I can't believe you got us lost!" Lyra and Kris yelled at Ethan as the three of them walked through a dark cave.

"Hey, don't blame me, how was I supposed to know the map was fake?" he fired back.

"Maybe because you bought it from a guy who ran when the cops showed up?" Lyra yelled at him again.

"Well excuse me for believing that"

"!"

The ear splitting scream stopped cut him off and stopped the three dead in their tracks. They reached for their pokeballs expecting an attack but it didn't come. However, fortunately for them their unknown attackers scream caved in a section of the wall, revealing sunlight and the footpath to Azalea town.

"What was that?" Kris asked her travelling partners in shock and slight fear.

"Who cares, at least we can finally get out of this stupid cave." Ethan yelled happily as he ran out of the new opening.

"Dude wait up." They yelled as they ran after him.

**Sinnoh**

"!"

"What the hell!" Dawn yelled as she jumped up in her bed. "It's just eleven o' clock." She observed as she checked the clock by her bed.

"I'd better get back to sleep. I'm going to need all the rest I can get for the big day tomorrow." She said as she went back to sleep.

**In the Nth dimension (My other story)**

"!"

"What in the name of Kami?" Goku yelled as he, the rest of the Konoha fourteen and their senseis looked around for where the scream had come from.

"I don't know who that was but their louder than Sakura and Ino combined." Naruko said as she rubbed her pained ears.

"You can say that again." Shikamaru added also rubbing his pained ears.

"HEY!" said banshees yelled.

"Whatever, can we just get this over with?"Sai said across the field from Goku.

"Sure, BEGIN!" Kakashi yelled as Sai and Goku charged each other.

**Elsewhere in the Nth dimension**

"Hehehe, you'll do." Said a white haired man as he perched on a cliff with binoculars, peeping on the women in the waterfall below him.

"!"

The sudden scream caused him to lose his balance and plummet into the water below. There was good news and bad news. The good news was that the water prevented him from injuring himself. The bad news? The women who were in the water noticed him. And they weren't happy.

"PERVERT!" The women descended upon him hell-bent on restoring their dignity by beating the tar out of him. The beating went on for a good ten minutes before the women were satisfied.

By the time they departed all that was left was a very broken perverted sage.

**Back to Alice**

After her scream of screams Alice turned tail and ran, leaving behind a very dazed and confused Scyther.

"Hey Cutter, what was that?" a young boy said as he came down from the same tree Cutter had before.

"Scyther Scyther Scyth Scyther Scyth Scyth Scyther Scyther Scyther Scyth Scyther Scyth Scyth Scyther (The heck if I know. I just came down from the tree and some girl was standing there staring at me. I asked why and she screamed and ran)."the Pokémon replied.

"Sounds like a pretty weird chick to me."

"Scyther Scyth (Tell me about it)."

**With Alice**

Alice ran, and ran and ran and ran. She ran for half an hour before she stopped. Why'd she stop? It's quite simple, she ran into someone. Not ran into someone as in saw someone, she literally _ran into someone_. It wasn't a bug catcher. It was a bug maniac. He wore a blue shirt, white pants

"Hey lady watch were you're going." He said as he rose to his feet.

"You should watch were you're… WHAT'S THAT!" she yelled pointing to the thing on his shoulder.

"Oh this is Caterpie." He said gesturing to his sleeping friend.

"Not another bug!"She yelled while putting some distance between them.

"Do you have a problem with bugs?" he asked taking an angry step forward.

"You bet I do. They're ugly and slimy!" she yelled at him.

"Ugly? Slimy? Look at this guy, he's just a few days old, does he look ugly or slimy to you?" He asked holding up the small Caterpie for her to look at.

"Yes, a bug's a bug. No matter how old." She said disgusted by the baby Pokémon.

"Oh yeah well he's a lot cuter than you!" He yelled back causing her eyes to widen.

"What nobody's cuter than me!" she yelled angrily at the teen.

"What do you know, she's ugly on the outside and the inside." He fired back enraging her even more.

"How dare you. That's it. I challenge you to a Pokémon battle!" she yelled taking Fury's pokeball off her belt.

"You're on. I'll show you just how awesome bug types really are!" he said as he returned the young (And miraculously still sleeping) Caterpie to its pokeball and got another one out of his bag.

**Elsewhere**

"Go, Creeper!" Anna yelled as she threw one of her pokeballs into the air. The familiar white beam came out and a second later a Caterpie appeared on the field.

"Huh, what's that?" Matt asked himself as he brought out his pokedex.

"CATERPIE, THE WORM Pokémon AND A BUG-TYPE, IT'S SHORT FEET ARE TIPPED WITH SUCTION CUPS WHICH ENABLES IT TO TIRELESSLY CLIMB SLOPES AND WALLS. IT, AND THE MEMBERS OF THE WEEDLE AND WURMPLE FAMILY ARE THE MOST COMMON BUG TYPES."

"Alright then." Matt said as he put away the pokedex.

"Let's go Frost!" Matt yelled as he threw his pokeball as well. Once again the white light appeared and Frost appeared on the field.

"Alright Frost, this is your first battle but I know you won't let me down." Matt said as he gave Frost the usual pep talk.

"Spheal Spheal (I promise I won't)." he replied as he stared down Creeper.

"Alright Creeper, start this off with string shot!" Anna yelled, signifying that it was officially on.

"Caterpie (Game on)." Creeper said as he shot a long white string at Frost.

"Dodge and use water gun Frost!"Matt yelled to the ice type.

"Spheal Spheal (If you say so)." Frost replied as he rolled out of the way of Caterpie's string. He then inhaled and shot out a jet of water.

"PIE (UGH)!" Creeper grunted as he was hit by the jet and was sent rolling.

"Direct hit/Spheal (Direct hit)!" Frost and Matt yelled in unison.

"It's not over yet." Anna said with a smirk as Creeper rose up and shook the excess liquid off of himself.

"Caterpie (It's not over yet)." Creeper said defiantly as he stared down the ice type.

"Of course it's not. Hit him with a tackle Creeper!"

As Anthony had commanded Creeper moved towards Frost at speeds that were pretty high for a Caterpie.

"Hit him with another water gun Frost!"

"Spheal (You got it)!" just like before Spheal shot out a blast of water but this time there was a big difference.

"Dodge it Creeper!"

To Matt and Frost's surprise Creeper did as he was told and moved out of the way before continuing on his path towards Frost.

"Let's see you do that again, Water gun Frost and keep em' up!"

"Spheal Spheal (Eat this worm boy)!" Frost yelled as he shot another stream of water at the bug type.

"Keep up the dodges Creeper." As Anna had commanded Creeper kept dodging the blasts of water all the while getting closer to Frost. But it was when Frost had to stop to breathe that opportunity presented itself.

Creeper changed direction and made a b-line for Frost.

"Dodge it Frost!" Matt yelled, but it was too late. Creeper rammed into Frost with a surprising amount of force. It wasn't enough to do any real damage but it was enough to disorient him slightly.

"Nice work Creeper!" Anna yelled to the beaming Caterpie.

"Cater Caterpie Pie (Did you expect any less)?" he replied proudly.

"Spheal Spheal Spheal Spheal Spheal Spheal Spheal Spheal (Don't think you've won, because I'm just getting started)."Frost said defiantly as he shook away the dizziness.

"Looks like it won't be as easy as you thought." Matt said with a smirk.

"He doesn't even look like it hurt him a little!" Anna said in disbelief.

"You see, rock types hit hard." Matt explained, "So we've been doing endurance training for the last few days. It'll take a lot more than that to hurt him." Matt said with a smirk.

"Fine then, tackle again Creeper." Anna commanded.

"Cater Cater Caterpie Cater (Let's see you get up from this)!"Creeper yelled as he charged Frost again.

"Not this time, Frost use powder snow!" Matt yelled.

"Spheal Spheal Spheal Spheal Spheal Spheal Spheal Spheal Spheal Spheal Spheal (You can handle water but let's see you handle something a little colder)."Spheal yelled as he blew out a mass of snow, it wasn't as fast as a water gun but it was much bigger and harder to dodge.

"Dodge it Creeper!" Anna yelled. Creeper changed direction and tried to get out of the way but he wasn't fast enough and got hit by the white blast.

"Direct hit!" Matt said with a smirk as Creeper was covered with white snow.

"Spheal Spheal Spheal (Not so cocky now are you)?" Frost yelled, obviously pleased with his handiwork.

"Creeper, no!" Anna yelled as she looked over the white covered section of the field for his green friend.

"There you are." Anthony said as the bug type rose out of the snow.

"Cater…Pie…Cater….Pie (This… isn't….over…..yet)." It was obvious by his labored speaking and the way he struggled to move that another good hit would be the end.

"I guess your defenses aren't your best quality."Matt said as he observed Creeper's fatigue.

"Yeah, that's why we worked so hard on our speed. Creeper it's hopeless, return." Anna said as she held up his pokeball and clicked the white central button.

"Caterpie (Sorry I failed boss)." Creeper said sadly as he was absorbed into the red light.

"You didn't fail, and besides, it's not over yet." Anna said as she held up her second pokeball. "Go, Venom!" she yelled as she threw it, when the light came down it revealed a purple Pokémon with fly-like eyes.

"What?" he said as he brought up his pokedex again.

"VENONAT, THE INSECT POKEMON (yes this is really what it is) AND A BUG POISON-TYPE, ITS EYES ACT AS A RADAR, ENABLING IT TO BE ACTIVE IN DARKNESS, ITS EYES ALSO HAVE THE ABILITY TO SHOOT POWERFUL BEAMS."

"Okay, Frost come back." Matt said as he pulled out Char's pokeball.

"Spheal Spheal Spheal Spheal (What? But I'm still good to go, I swear)."Frost said obviously enjoying the feeling of battle.

"I know buddy, but it looks like Venonats are a lot stronger than Caterpies so Char should probably handle this one."

"Spheal (If you say so)." Frost replied as he rolled back to Matt's side.

"Go Char!" Matt yelled as he threw Char's pokeball into the air. The pokeball opened and the familiar white light came out, hitting the ground and forming a Charmander shape.

"Char Charmander Char (What's that, looks freaky)." Char said as he stared at Venom.

"Venonat Ven Venonat Ven (You're not much better pal)." Venom yelled at him, offended by his comment.

"Charmander Char (Sheesh, no need to get angry)." He replied.

"That's a Venonat Char, they're bug-poison types." Matt briefed the fire type.

"Char Charmander Charmander Char (Bug-type huh? This should be pretty easy)."Char said cockily.

"Spheal (Yeah, go Char)!" Frost yelled from his place beside Matt.

"Hey, don't think for a second that this'll be easy!" Anthony yelled indignantly.

"Venonat Ven Ven (Yeah, I've got mad skillz)."Venom said proudly.

"He's right Char, you shouldn't underestimate your opponents, no matter who they are. That goes for you too Frost, when we get to the gym I don't want you taking those rock types for granted." Matt lectured to his Pokémon.

"Char/Spheal (Yes sir)." The two said in union.

"Let's do this, Venom use poison sting." Anna yelled to the poison type.

"Venonat (Here we go)."Venom replied as he blew out a hail of poison needles.

"Char dodge and use ember!" Matt yelled to the fire type.

"Char (You got it)." Char yelled back as he jumped out of the way. He then inhaled and blew out a volley of small fireballs at Venom.

"Venom you dodge as well and use psybeam!"Just as Anna had commanded the purple poison Pokémon jumped out of the way of the fire and shot a bright multi-coloured (this is how we spell it in Jamaica) beam from his eyes.

"CHAAAR (AAAAGH)" Char yelled as he was hit by the beams and sent rolling.

"Char!" Matt yelled as the fire-type rolled to a stop.

"Spheal Spheal (Oh no, come on Char)."Frost yelled to the fire-type.

"I guess this isn't going to be as easy as you thought." Anna said with a smirk.

"Charmander Char Charmander (Damn, that had some force behind it)."Char said as he rose to his feet and shook the dirt off of him.

"Ven Venonat Ven (You see, mad skillz boy)." Venom gloated as the fire-type glared at him.

"Alright Char let's kick it up a notch." Matt said.

"Charmander (Yeah let's do this)!" Char yelled.

"Use metal claw!" Matt yelled to Char.

The fire-type charged at Venom, the claws on his hands lengthened and glowed.

"Use psybeam again Venom!" Anna yelled to the bug-type. Obeying his trainer Venom once again shot two rainbow coloured beams from his eyes.

"Char dodge and continue!" Matt yelled to the Pokémon. As he had said Char moved out of the beams path and continued towards Venom.

'He's using my strategy from before.' Anna noted as Char advanced. 'But what can I do?'

"Use poison sting Venom!" Anna yelled to the poison-type.

"Venonat (You got it)!" Venom replied as he shot several poison needles at the fire-type.

"Charmander (That won't help)."Char said as he strafed out of the way and continued towards Venom.

The others watched in horror and glee (horror in Anna's case, glee in Matt's) as Char closed the distance between him and Venom.

"Dodge it Venom!" Anna yelled distraughtly to the bug-type. He tried to get out of the way but Char was much faster and caught him easily.

"VEEEEN (AAAAAH)!" Venom yelled in pain as Char struck him with his glowing claws. He rolled and didn't stop till he came into contact with a tree.

"Spheal Spheal Spheal Spheal (Yay, go Char, you're the best)!"

"Now finish it with ember Char!" Matt yelled to the starter Pokémon.

"Charmander (It ends now)!"Char yelled as he inhaled and shot several fire balls at a completely unprepared Venom.

"VENOM, NOOO!" Anna yelled as Venom was hit dead on by the fiery barrage. When it stopped Venom laid there, unconscious.

"YEAH GUYS, WE WON!" Matt yelled happily to his equally ecstatic Pokémon.

"SPHEAL (GO US)!"

"CHAR (WE RULE)!" the fire and ice types yelled in joy.

"Nice battle." Matt said as he walked up to Anna and extended his hand.

"Yeah, you too." Anna responded as she shook Matt's hand.

"You know, I've never seen a Caterpie that fast." Matt observed as he stepped away.

"The truth is, I don't really want to be a bug catcher. My real dream is to battle Mew and the legendary birds before I die. The reason I'm doing this is because my dad was a bug maniac. I became a bug catcher because I didn't want to let him down." Anna revealed sadly.

"That's bull!" Matt yelled getting Anna's attention.

"You shouldn't do this just for your dad! You should talk to him, I'm sure he'd understand, and even if he doesn't is it really worth giving up your dream for?" Matt asked the confused girl.

"You know what? You're right, I'm gonna chase my dream regardless of what my family thinks!" Anna yelled jumping to her feet. However she soon realized there was a problem.

"But wait. Creeper and Venom really want to do this, it wouldn't be fair to them." She said disappointedly.

"There's got to be a way around that, think."

The two trainers stood and thought for a few moments before Anna got and idea.

"I know what to do!" she yelled happily. "I'll give them to my little brother! Unlike me he genuinely wants to be a bug maniac!" she yelled excitedly.

"Yeah, that's a great idea. And you could get a new Pokémon from Professor Oak; he's got lots of Pokémon that need trainers!" Matt said happily.

"Cool, I'll call my folks right away!" Anna said as she whipped out her dark purple pokenav.

"Yeah, and I'll call Professor Oak to tell him you're coming!" Matt said as he whipped out his metallic red one (They're like the black berries of the Pokémon world).

Matt placed the device to his ear and waited for Professor Oak to pick up the phone.

**In Pallet town**

"Let's see here." Professor Oak was currently working cataloging the locations of different Pokémon species in the Kanto region.

"So the main habitats for rock types are the cerulean cave, mount moon and the rock tunnel."

He was distracted from his work as the phone on his desk rang.

"Hello?" he said as he picked it up of the hook.

"Professor Oak, is that you?" Matt asked on the other side of the line.

"Ah, Matt it's you, it's good to hear from you. How have you and the others been doing?"He asked sitting in his favorite chair.

"We're good, we each caught a Pokémon." The young trainer replied.

"That's great, what species?"

"Gary caught a Pidgey on route one, Alice caught a Mankey by the Pokémon league Hq and I caught a Spheal in Viridian lake."

"A Spheal? But those can only be found in the Cerulean cave, how did it end up in Viridian lake?" the old man asked confusedly.

"I haven't asked him yet but I have a theory."

"Oh?"

"Well, I remember you once told us that there's a river that runs from the Cerulean cave to the Viridian lake right?" he asked the aged professor.

"Yes."

"And it's a fast moving river right?"

"Correct."

"Then isn't it possible that he somehow fell into the river and got swept downstream to the lake?" Matt said showing his intelligent side (he's eccentric, not stupid. And besides, even Ash has his moments sometimes. Right? Maaaybe not).

"Yes it's very possible." He replied.

"In any case I was wondering if you have any Pokémon that would do good with a first time trainer?" he asked the professor.

"As a matter of fact yes, there are quite a few Pokémon here that could use someone to look after them."

"Good, I have a friend who's gonna need some strong Pokémon for her dream."

"And that would be?" Professor Oak asked curiously.

"She wants to battle Mew and the legendary birds."

"Oh my, that's quite a dream." The slightly startled Professor said.

"Yeah, that's why she needs a good Pokémon."

"Alright then, tell her to come by and I'll let her pick one out."

"Okay, thanks Professor Oak. Talk to you later." Matt said as he hung up the phone.

"That's some interesting information. I'd better catalog it under change of habitat." He said as he went back to work.

**In the forest**

"Professor Oak said he has a lot of Pokémon that need trainers so you can come by whenever." Matt said as he put his pokenav away.

"My dad's okay with it!" Anna said excitedly as she put hers away as well.

"That's great!" Matt yelled.

"Oh I almost forgot, what's your number?" Matt asked.

"It's 535-763-2657 (this is a random number, don't call it). What's yours?"

"It's 385-365-7693 (Another random number)." He replied.

"Well I'd better get going but I'll keep in touch. BYE!" Anna yelled as she ran off through the trees.

"Later!" Matt yelled after her.

"I can't wait for our next battle, I just know it'll be twice as epic." Matt said with barely contained excitement.

"It's still pretty early." Matt said to himself as he checked his watch. "I'm gonna get in some more battles!" he said excitedly as he ran off as well.

**With Gary**

"Lady Ladyba (Are we near them yet)?" Star asked as she and Gary walked through the forest looking for her trainer.

"As a matter of fact"

"STAR?"

"Dusk (STAR)!"

"LADYBA LADY BA LADYBA (THAT'S THEM, COME ON)! Star screamed out as she zoomed through the trees.

"Hold on! Wait for me!" he yelled as he ran after her.

**A few feet away**

"Where could she be?" said a young girl. She wore a red V-neck blouse, a grey miniskirt and blue sneakers. She had blonde hair that reached just past her shoulders in a pony tail and green eyes.

"Dusk Duskull Duskull Dusk Duskull Dusk Dusk Duskull (We've been all over the area, she's got to be close)." The Pokémon floating beside her said optimistically. It was grey and had a white cartoonish skull in the center of its face.

"LADY (GUYS)!" Star yelled as she and Gary entered the clearing.

"STAR!" the two responded as they spotted their red and black bug-type friend.

"I've missed you guys so much." She said as she reached them.

"We've missed you too." The two said as they embraced her.

'I guess I'm not needed here. So back to searching for Mew's temple.' He thought to himself as he turned to leave.

"Ladyba Lady Ladyba Ba Lady Ba Ladyba Ladyba (I'd like you to meet Gary, he's the one who helped me)." Star said drawing attention to him before he could leave.

"THANK YOU!" Marcie screeched as she glomped him knocking him to the ground.

"No problem." He replied embarrassedly as she got off him.

"No seriously, who knows what could have happened to Star if you hadn't helped her." Marcie said gratefully.

"Seriously, it's no problem." He responded.

"I should probably get going." He said as he checked his watch. But as he turned to leave Marcie got a look at the two pokeballs on his waist.

"Wait here one sec." she said as she went over to talk to her Pokémon. They conversed for a few seconds before she came back over.

"Battle me." She said pulling on him.

"Huh?" was his oh so intelligent answer.

"You've got two Pokémon I've got two Pokémon it's perfect." She said happily.

"But don't you want to get reacquainted with Star?" he asked, clearly confused by her sudden request.

"No. we can do that later." She replied simply.

"Ooookay then." He said as he reached for his pokeballs.

**Back with the bug hater**

"Go Fury!" Alice yelled as she threw her pokeball. The ever so familiar white light descended and Fury appeared on the field.

"Mankey (Ready for action)." She said proudly.

"I'll show you just how great bug-types are. GO FREEDOM!" he said as he threw his. When the white light appeared it took the shape of a chubby animal with B shaped wings.

As it disappeared a purple Pokémon with red eyes and black patterns on its wings was left.

"Huh. W-what's that?" Alice questioned as she brought up her pokedex.

"BUTTERFREE, THE BUTTERFLY Pokémon AND A BUG FLYING-TYPE. IT'S WINGS ARE PROTECTED BY A RAIN REPPELENT DUST, AS A RESULT IT CAN FLY EVEN IN RAIN. IN BATTLE IT CAN FLAP IT'S WINGS AT GREAT SPEED TO RELEASE A HIGHLY TOXIC DUST INTO THE AIR."

"Alright, we can do this. Fury use scratch." Alice yelled pointing towards the bug type.

"Mankey (You got it)." Fury replied as she charged the bug flying-type.

"Butter Free Butterfree Butterfree Free Butter Butter Butterfree Free Free Butterfree(Hah, this'll be too easy if that's your strategy, what do you want me to do Gilligan)." Freedom asked her trainer now identified as Gilligan.

"Dodge it and use gust." He said calmly with an arrogant smirk on his face.

Just as he had commanded Freedom moved above Fury causing her attack to miss. She then flapped her wings powerfully sending a blast of wind towards the fighting-type.

"Fury!" Alice yelled in horror as the Pokémon was hit harshly and sent rolling.

"What's wrong? I thought you were going to get revenge?" Anthony said with an arrogant smirk imprinted on his face.

"Butter Free Free (I'm sorry, did that hurt)?" Freedom taunted just as arrogantly as her trainer.

"Mankey Mankey Mankey (You're damn right it hurt)." Fury said as she rose to her feet. "But you're going to have to do better than that." She said with a familiar fire in her eyes.

"That's what I'm talking about!" Alice said excitedly.

"Fighting moves definitely won't work so use scratch, double speed!" Alice yelled to the fighting type.

"Mankey (It is on)!" Fury yelled as she charged Freedom at twice the speed she had before.

"It looks like you've decided to take this seriously. Freedom dodge and use gust again." Gilligan commanded the bug flying-type.

As he commanded Freedom once again moved out of the way of Fury's scratch attack and flapped her wings to send a gust of wind at the fighting-type.

"That won't work this time Fury dodge and use scratch again!"

As Alice had said Fury dodged the wind and jumped towards a startled Freedom.

"Free (Ugh)!" Freedom grunted as she was hit full force by the attack.

"Now we're talking!" Alice said happily.

"That's you're strategy? Hah! Freedom use your best gust."

To both Alice and Fury's surprise Freedom corrected herself quickly and hit Fury with another powerful gust.

"Fury, no!" Alice yelled in horror as the fighting-type was sent flying.

Fury hit the ground hard and rolled to a stop at Alice's feet.

"Already?" Alice said seeing that Fury was unconscious.

"But how?"

"What did you expect?" Gilligan asked smugly.

"Freedom is a fully evolved Pokémon, you didn't stand a chance."

"Butter Free Butterfree Free Free Butter Free Butter Butter (Yeah, there's no way you could have beaten us)." Freedom added in a superior tone.

"Good job Fury, return." Alice said as she returned the unconscious Pokémon to her pokeball.

"I guess I win. Freedom return." He said as he too recalled his Pokémon.

"Are you ready to take back what you said about bug types yet?"

"It's not over yet." Alice said defiantly as she held up Saura's pokeball.

"Fine then, I guess I'll have to introduce you to another one of my Pokémon." He said as he took another pokeball from his pack.

"GO SAURA!"

"GO KILLER!"

When the light cleared Saura and another Pokémon Alice didn't recognize were left on the field.

"Not another bug." Alice said distraughtly as she once again took out her pokedex.

"BEEDRILL, THE STING POKEMON. IT IS KNOWN TO FLY AT VIOLENT SPEEDS, ALL THE WHILE STABBING WITH THE HIGHLY TOXIC STINGERS ON ITS ARMS AND REAR. IT IS ALSO KNOWN TO TRAVEL IN LARGE SWARMS."

"Alright then, let's do our best to win this Saura." Alice said as she put the device away.

"Saur Saur Bulba Bulbasaur Saur (I promise I'll give it all I've got)."

"Okay then, Killer use fury attack!"

"Beedrill (Here we go)." Killer buzzed as he flew towards Saura at breakneck speed.

"Dodge it Saura." Alice yelled in a panic as Killer neared the grass poison-type Pokémon.

Saura dodged left and right as Killer made one lightning fast jab after another in her direction.

"Bee Beedrill Drill Drill Beedrill Bee (Hold still so I can skewer you damn it)!" Killer buzzed angrily as Saura dodged his strikes.

'She can't keep this up much longer.' Was the mutual thought of Alice and Gilligan's minds.

'I know it won't do much, but we need some space.'

"Saura, use bullet seed!" the trainer yelled to the grass poison-type.

"Bulba Saur Saur (How will that help)?" she yelled back to her trainer.

"You'll see, just do it."

"Bulbasaur (Okay then)."

Saura bent over quickly and shot several seeds into Killer's face. It didn't do much damage but got the desired effect as Killer backed off momentarily.

"Don't give him time to recover Saura, use tackle!" Alice said not willing to let the golden opportunity pass.

"Bulba (Take this)!" Saura yelled as she jumped and crashed into Killer who was still recoiling from the bullet seed.

"Killer no!" Gilligan yelled as Killer crashed to the ground with Saura on top of him.

"Alright, this is staring to turn around." Alice said happily.

"Not so fast, Killer use toxic!" Gilligan said with an evil smirk.

"Bee Beedrill Drill Drill Bee Bee Beedrill Bee (Let's see how you handle some poison)!" Killer buzzed as he blew a thick poisonous gas into Saura's face.

"You're kidding right?" Alice asked with a sweat drop as the gas covered Saura and Killer completely.

"Why would I kid about this, that Bulbasaur of yours will be severely poisoned." Gilligan said confidently thinking victory was assured.

"I don't think that'll work." Alice said not believing his stupidity.

"Oh yeah, why not?" Gilligan asked as the highly poisonous gas began to clear.

"Because Saura's a poison-type too." She replied as the smoke cleared to reveal a completely unaffected Saura.

"What, but that's impossible!" he yelled alarmedly (maybe he should have studied something other than bug-types).

"You'd better believe it buddy." She responded winking at him.

"Beedrill Drill Bee Bee Drill Beedrill Drill Bee Beedrill Drill Beedrill (Why didn't it work? I guess I'd better try again)." Killer buzzed as he inhaled again.

"Saur Bulba Bulbasaur Bulbasaur Saur Bulba Bulba Saur (I'm a poison-type like you, it's not going to work damnit)!" Saura yelled as she slapped him across the face with a vine.

"Bee Drill Beedrill Bee (Ouch! Get off me damnit)!" Killer yelled back as he tried again to jab her.

"SAUR (WHOA)!" Saura yelled in surprise as she dodged out of the stingers path.

"Don't let her recover, use poison jab!" Gilligan yelled seizing the opportunity.

'Crap! If Saura gets hit with that then she's done for!' Alice thought panickedly.

"SAURA! DODGE IT NOW!"

"Saur Bulba Saur (You can't get me)!" Saura yelled as she jumped out of the way.

"You can't escape this time! Killer turn around! Double speed!"

"Saura keep dodging!" Alice yelled distraughtly.

As Killer turned towards Saura he shot at her with mind blowing speed. Saura attempted to get out but she wasn't fast enough and was hit with the poisonous strike and sent flying.

"SAURA NOOO!" Alice yelled knowing just how powerful that attack was. (Come on, a poison jab from a Beedrill to a Bulbasaur? Go to bulbapedia (the place I use to help plan the battles) and search for Beedrill and Bulbasaur, you'll see why it's a one hit KO)

"Checkmate." Gilligan said arrogantly as Saura hit he ground.

"Beedrill Bee (Yeah, we win)!" Killer buzzed happily.

"Saura return." Alice said quietly.

"Maybe now you see the majesty of bug Pokémon. See you around loser." Gilligan said as he turned to leave.

"JUST YOU WAIT! NEXT TIME WE'LL CRUSH YOU!" Alice yelled after him.

"We'll see about that." He replied as he disappeared into the trees.

'Dammit that's two loses and one win. Sometimes I wish I was more like you Matt.' Alice thought sadly as she thought of her battle loving brother.

"Speaking of Matt I should probably go find him and Gary before I run into any more bugs." Alice said to herself as she left in search of her travelling partners.

**The end**

Well that's it for chapter three, I hope you enjoyed it. Next chapter our heroes are going to run into a little trouble. After all, I promised my forest would be different and it has been so far but the real differences will come out next chapter. Till then so long!


End file.
